


sweet relief

by mels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Hand Job, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Dan is frustrated and tense when he can’t come up with a good idea for a video. Phil knows exactly how to make him relax.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	sweet relief

**Author's Note:**

> written for [phandomficfests](phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) escape from reality fic fest - day four: one-shot comeshot

Dan slams his elbows on top of the desk so hard that pain strikes through his arms. He puts his face in his hands and sighs frustratedly. Being a perfectionist is a fucking struggle and sometimes he hates it. Most of the time it’s a resource, because it makes him goal focused, he knows what he wants and will do anything to get it. Then sometimes… it’s like this, frustration and anger mixed with tears and at times even screaming or at the very least a loud groan.

He exhales an annoyed, _“Fuck,”_ and puts his forehead down on the cold surface, his arms falling down to his lap. He’s been sitting at this desk for way too long now, his back hurts, his head hurts too. Normally it helps to sit here, at his little corner of the lounge with his computer and piano to inspire him, surfing different websites or googling the most random things to come up with a good video idea. Except when it doesn’t, like today.

As if on cue, or maybe he just heard Dan slam the desk, he hears Phil walk into the room. He sits up again, frowning and rubbing his eyes.

He can practically hear the frown in Phil’s voice when he says, “Dan, don’t do this to yourself. Again.”

“You know I never give up. I’m a stubborn bitch, that’s how I live my life,” Dan says simply and Phil sighs. Their eyes lock and Phil smiles slightly, in the way he always does when he needs to calm Dan down. It’s kind and soft, like he would smile at a puppy or a child, and it works, even if just a little.

Phil walks over and pulls the chair Dan’s sitting on away from the desk just enough to fit his body there. Then he climbs into his lap, arms coming around Dan’s neck. His body is a nice, heavy weight on Dan’s legs, warm and welcome. Dan’s arms find their way around his body automatically, instinctively.

“You _are_ stubborn, and that’s part of why I love you so much,” Phil smiles, as a steady hand runs over Dan’s nape, nestling in the hair at the back of his head.

Dan’s hands splay over Phil’s back, moving up and down slowly, feeling every bump of his spine through his t-shirt.

“I’m so… _frustrated_ ,” Dan groans, fingers digging into the fabric slightly.

“Maybe,” Phil says slowly, “what you need is to relax your mind a bit.”

“Yeah?”

Phil leans in, closing the distance between them and Dan is a bit taken aback at first but quickly leans into it. There’s something very decisive about the way Phil’s kissing him, his hands gripping at Dan’s curls slightly and his mouth pressed against Dan’s, hungry, slightly open, and Dan can’t help but let his tongue slip in between Phil’s parted lips. Phil tastes of something sweet like ice cream, vanilla flavour, faint but sugary.

Phil pulls back slightly, then stands up. “I know exactly how,” he says and grabs Dan’s hand, pulling a kind of hesitant Dan towards the sofa in the lounge. He gives Dan’s chest a gentle push and Dan falls down on the sofa, back against the backrest. Phil straddles him, lips attached to Dan’s throat in an instant, teeth gently but hungrily nipping at his skin, and all Dan can do is moan and dig his fingers into Phil’s back. His hands sneak under Phil’s shirt, his nails scratch a bit too harsh against his skin, up and down in long strokes. 

Phil comes back breathless, panting, with a wild expression on his face. Dan grins and adjusts Phil’s quiff where it’s fallen down in his face, pushing it back on his head.

Phil licks his lips with a swift flick of his tongue. “Maybe this will clear your head,” he says and winks, and Dan gulps audibly. Phil rarely winks unless… unless it’s to act sexy, because he knows that gets Dan riled up.

And it works every time, without fail. Even more so with Phil adding pressure on Dan’s groin, his hand big and heavy when it follows the shape of Dan’s hardening dick through his jeans. Dan had barely noticed he was getting hard, but he should’ve known because he knows very well what Phil’s lips against his neck does to him.

Watching Phil move down his body with such grace and accuracy only causes him to get harder by the second. Phil knows exactly what he’s doing, he knows what Dan wants without them even exchanging a word. And if Dan were to move even an inch, Phil would know exactly how to adjust to make it even more pleasurable for him. They know each other inside and out and somehow that just makes Dan even more horny.

Phil pulls up Dan’s shirt a bit, exposing his tummy and belly button, and his lips wet kisses behind as he moves down, down. He unbuttons Dan’s jeans and pulls them down painfully slowly, much because Dan isn’t really helping. He kisses Dan’s thighs, sucking and biting at the skin and Dan shudders under the touch, releasing an unexpectedly loud moan. Dan weaves his fingers into Phil’s hair, as Phil licks up his length through his boxers. It’s wet and hot and Dan wants more of it, but sometimes Phil loves to tease him. Phil knows exactly what it means when Dan wriggles his hips this way and that, thrusting lightly upwards in an attempt to push the tip of his cock into Phil’s mouth. He knows, and he’s gonna keep Dan waiting for a few more moments just because he can, because he’s in control.

Phil looks up with a grin, hand stroking over Dan’s length, his lips moving down to Dan’s thighs again, licking and kissing at the skin. His hands undress Dan slowly, with careful precision, knowing very well that it riles Dan up even more, his dick twitching as it finally springs free from the pressure of the fabric. Phil’s fingers are cold, they always are, but Dan doesn’t really care, only shivers a bit and releases a sound that’s half pleasure and half surprise at how good it feels.

When Phil’s lips are finally on him, working him up and down with his mouth, tongue and hands, his body starts relaxing. It’s like Phil is untying these knots inside of him, making him more and more lax with every stroke, lick and suck. Dan watches him, his head bobbing up and down, taking all of Dan in his mouth with a slightly choked sound and Dan feels his dick throb.

Phil’s mouth moves up and then down to his balls, his tongue working around them, his mouth playing with them while his hand is still stroking his length. Dan feels a rush of happiness as his fingers work through Phil’s quiff again, gripping slightly when Phil’s tongue flicks on an especially sensitive spot. His hand feels so much bigger than usual when Dan watches it move faster and faster, up and down, and he finds himself liking that a lot.

A feeling grows in his stomach, it’s building quickly but it’s not rushed, it’s something like a knot or a tingle. He knows he’s getting close to coming. Phil’s mouth comes back on his cock, taking all of him in once more and that really does it for him.

 _“Fuck,”_ he exhales loudly and his dick throbs as Phil’s mouth retracts, shooting streams of come onto Phil’s face. Phil strokes him through it, making the pleasure even more intense. It’s such a sweet relief, all stress gone and his body slowly coming down to a nice, calm state. His head feels clearer already, and once the fog after coming has settled his mind will feel even more clear. 

He watches as Phil strokes off his load with a slender finger from where it’s running down his eyebrow, dripping from his nose and onto Dan’s knee. Phil’s flink fingers cleans up the mess Dan’s made with such grace, and Phil is looking very pleased with himself while he does it. Dan thinks it’s such a sexy yet relaxing thing to watch, and he feels some kind of pride. His hand runs through Phil’s quiff, adjusting some stray hairs that’s fallen into his forehead.

“You’re really good,” Dan slurs slightly, feeling tad drunk on love.

Phil licks his thumb after getting the last bit of cum off his cheek. “Only the best for you,” he says and winks, which threatens to make Dan hard again. “Did it help?”

“Hm,” says Dan, looking away to try and gather his thoughts. “Yeah, I think so,” he looks back at Phil’s sparkling blue eyes. “At least I’m relaxed now, which will definitely help with getting my brain started.”

Phil smiles. “Good!” He kisses Dan’s thigh once, twice more, then hands him his boxers and jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :D
> 
> find me on [tumblr](fondestphan.tumblr.com)! if you wanna reblog the fic you can do so [here](fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/613507339909251072/sweet-relief-dan-is-frustrated-and-tense-when-he).


End file.
